2 years later
by littleitalygrl2
Summary: End of 10th grade Massie is learning to drive, Kristen is in 11th grade, Dylan is cohosting the Daily Grind, Alicia is a Ralph Lauren model, and Claire is a movie star. What could possibly go wrong? Well..
1. Chapter 1

Summary

2 years later… (end of 10th grade)

**Massie Block:** It's the end of the world, she's being forced to take Driver's Ed. But will Derrington be happy when the Driver's Ed teacher is a total HART? I don't think so. Will Massie be forced to choose between her 3 year relationship with Derrington? Or will she jump off the ledge with Jason? Her birthday is coming up and it seems like no one knows. Will she have to throw herself a bash? Or will her besties pull through?

**Alicia Rivera:** Completely content. Life couldn't get any better: her relationship with Josh is going great and they've gotten pretty serious. Should she go all the way because she wants to? Or is it the fear that an old enemy might steal him away? Will her own blood betray her? Again?

**Dylan Marvil:** Pigs pics have stopped flooding her inbox, now it's fan mail. That's right, she has fans. She's co hosting the Daily Grind. But when she faints on air and is forced to stay in the hospital, a bottle of wine and some steamy kisses have Dylan spilling her deepest, darkest secrets…

**Kristen Gregory:** She's super smart. She's in 11th grade. The star QB of the football team (who's a senior) is going to ask her out to Senior Prom. Life couldn't get any better. But a date to the wrong pizza place lands Kristen in an awkward position. Who will she choose? An old crush who's gotten _**a lot **_hotter or her new main squeeze?

**Claire Lyons: **Still wears Keds. But now has thousands of little girls wearing them too. She's still acting. She just starred in a movie with Conner Foley and gets caught kissing a C.F. No, hair color won't help, he was wearing a cap, but someone caught a blue eye… Will Claire be forced to choose again? Or will an old friend help her out in the dilemma?


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Heyy, **

**To my readers, would you prefer short chapters, one character per chapter? ( I can update these faster) Or long chapters with all of the characters? ( these would take a long time to update) R&R! **

**You know you love me,**

**i**


	3. driver's ed news

Chapter 1

School is almost over and Summer Love is right around the corner. The girls are excited and their lives seem perfect. What could possibly go wrong? Well…..

**Massie**

"What?!" Massie Block exclaimed, her amber eyes blazing. Her hands gripped the Tiffany charm bracelet in frustration. This could nawt be happening, her parents would never do this! Her eyes darted to her mother who was on a workout bicycle. She just kept on cycling, like none of this disturbed her.

"You have to go to Driver's Ed Massie, it's not that hard a concept to grasp." Her dad replied calmly as he lifted weights.

"Bu- but Daad!" Massie wailed stomping her Miu Miu wedges on the polished hardwood of the horse shed turned spa/gym.

"Regular people go there! Other people have sat in those seats. And," a look of horror passed over the brunette's pretty features. "I'll have to drive a- a _Prius!_ Or some other little cheap, ugly, _hybrid_ car!" She said _Prius_ like some other people said _poop._

"It's not the end of the world Massie, besides it will do you some good to interact with other people. Now go and get changed, they're coming to pick you up in an hour." Her dad said.

"Ughh!" Massie huffed as she clomped up the stairs, wondering, _What do you wear to Driver's Ed?_

_--------------------------------_

45 minutes later, Massie stood in front of her full length mirror, surveying her outfit. She had finally chosen 7 for all man-kind ultra skinny jeans,dark wash, ofcourse, a Juicy long-sleeved dark-pink and white striped scoop neck baby-doll top and Tony Burch white patent leather ballet flats. She had on a long Tiffany necklace with a heart at the end, and a thick dark-pink headband in her hair. She had rasberry YSL lip-stain, black Clinque mascara, and a little bit of black Clinque eyeliner in the corners of her amber eyes. She had a little bit of glitter on her eyelids that brought out the green flecks in her eyes but that was it. She sighed and turned to Bean.

"Rate me Bean." Massie said as she twirled around. She stoppped, finger-combed her chocolate colored side-bangs and did a quick little model strut to her bed. When Massie stopped in front of Bean's bed, the little dog gave a yip.

"I knew you'd love it." She said, giving the small black dog a pat on the head. Then she went into her closet and walked over to the section of the wall that was reserved for Bean's stuff. Massie tapped her lip, looking at her selection, then knew what to dress her puppy in.

Massie scooped up the puppy and put on her puppy sized pink Uggs. Then went on her Burberry plaid collar, white cable-knit sweater and she was set. Once again Massie returned to her full-length mirror and held Bean underneath her arm. She let the other arm hang loosely at her side and cocked her head, trying to see how she looked. She was shocked to see how much she had changed in the last few years, her hair now hit her shoulder blades when it was staight, her A's turned to B's, her legs grew longer and she was perfectly tan. Life was good. But something was off about her outfit, what was it?

Her eyes darted over to her sunglasses collection and she padded over to pick out a pair. She finally decided on her black oversized Marc Jacob ones and slid them on top of her head.

"Massie! The Driver's Ed people are here! Go downstairs!" Kendra's voiced bleated through the white intercom.

"'K mom! Be right down!" Massie yelled before rushing over to her vanity and swiping some clear gloss onto her plump lips. Then she fluffed her hair, grabbed her silver enV phone, Coach tote bag and winked at her reflectionin the mirror before starting down the spiraling stair case. When she reached to massive oak front door, she took a calming breath and opened the door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" She hollered before setting Bean down on the ground and locking the down shut. She put the keys into her bag and turned towards the car. When she got there, she opened the Drivers door and slid in. Bean hopped onto her lap.

"Hello." she purred, facing the instructor. Then she gasped, because in the backseat was...

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**ohhh clifffy!! hehe! R&R!! 3-5 and i'll update...the next chapter will be longer...**

**you know you love me,**

**i**


	4. Driver's Ed Hawt or Nawt?

**A/N: omg i am sooo sorry that i haven't updated in a while... school has been crazy and i'm in district orchestra now through tomorrow so hopefully i'll get another chapter up this week. uber sorry about the wait!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...sadly...**

Massie

"Derrick? What the _heck_ are you doing here?!"

Massie exclaimed feeling mortified. He wasn't supposed to know that she couldn't drive! This was supposed to be a private lesson! How could her parents do this to her? Was everyo-

"Ahem. Miss Block?"

Massie whipped her head around, a reply on the tip of her tongue but she stopped and felt herself drowning in his dark, _dark_ green eyes.

"Block, snap out of it." Derrick muttered.

Massie tore her eyes away from Gorgeous Boy sitting next her and faced the road. She slid her sunglasses down onto her nose and shot a death look at Derrick. Finally Massie snapped out of it and started adjusting her mirrors, fluffing her hair, and buckled up. The boys did the same.

"I'm Massie Block by the way."

Massie stuck out a perfectly tanned arm towards Gorgeous Boy next to her.

"Jason Summers. Pleased to meet you."

"Charmed."

Massie smiled at Jason and almost got lost in his eyes, but then remembered she had to drive. Flirt later. She put the car into drive and eased out towards the street.

"Which way?" she said interrupting Jason who was rambling on about something.

"Umm…" His eyes traveled all over her body, then stuck on Bean, who was in her lap after a growl from Derrick in the backseat.

"You were saying…" she said calmly.

"Ah, yes. The dog" he pointed the puppy curled up in Massie's lap "Has got to go. She's a distraction."

"No problem." Derrick swiftly cut in and reached forward to get the puppy from Massie's lap. She rolled her eyes at the boys and then turned left towards the mall without a word.

"Always put on your blinker when turning." Jason's deep voice rumbled over to Massie's ears. She glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled at Derrick.

"I assume that you and Massie know each other…" Jason's voice trailed off as he looked at Derrick.

"Yeah, pretty well actually. She's my girlfriend." Massie smiled and looked at Jason to see his reaction. With a forest green polo, khaki cargo shorts, and blond spiked hair he was an Abercrombie hawtie. But what struck her most were his eyes. They were dark, dark green and mysterious. She could already picture them together, grabbing a chai latte at Starbucks, going shopping … wait, she was going out with Derrick…hmmm.

"Where are you going?" Derrick's voice reached her ears and she rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think? The mall, duh." Massie said as she sighed and shook her head.

"Um, no. We're not." Jason said. Massie looked at him in bewilderment. No one _ever_ said **No** to Massie Block.

Then as if he was reading her mind, Jason looked at her and said, "Get used to it kid. Life is not the mall. And if you don't listen to me, then you're never going to learn to drive. I'll make sure of that."

Massie just stared at him, her glossy mouth open as the car stopped at a red light. She knew, _just knew,_ that this was going to be a long, long day.

---------------------------

**do you like it? i think that im gonna do 2 chappies for each character... whaddya think?**

**reviews make me happy...**


	5. McDreamy Much?

**Kristen**

Kristen Gregory grabbed her AP Calculus stuff and looked at herself in the mirror that hung in her locker. Quickly she swiped some gloss over her pink lips and ran her hands through her blond chin length hair. _"What's missing?"_ she thought as she studied her face in the small mirror. _"A touch of mascara!"_ she whipped out her Clinique Mascara and carefully applied some. Then she slammed her locker shut and trotted to her class. As she walked in the door the bell rang. Her teacher, Mr. Gray, narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing. She scanned the seats for an empty spot and saw one next to Blaine Chandley, the star Quarterback A. K. A. McDreamy. But no one knew about her nickname for him... Her heart skipped a beat as she started walking towards him. He was 5'11, had coal black hair, and dark green eyes that were mysterious. He was a regular heartbreaker. He was perfect in all the ways she was…lacking. She was 5'6 in 3 inch heels, short, thin, short blond hair, and she was barely a B. All of the other girls he hung out with were tall, model thin, B's or C's, and came in a variety of hair colors. She sighed and flopped down into the chair next to him. She needed an excuse to talk to him. As Kristen rifled through her backpack she thought of something to do to get Blaine's attention. When she found a pencil she 'accidentally' knocked it off her desk. She'd learned a few tricks from Massie after being her friend for all of these years.

"Excuse me, Blaine?" Kristen pronounced Blaine like Buh-laine. His gorgeous head whipped around and his intense eye were on her own aqua ones.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please get my pencil? It fell off of my desk." She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure. One sec." He said reaching down. Kristen looked up to see the angry glares that the girls he was talking to. She smiled sweetly at them as they held their manicured hands up to their mouths and started whispering. Kristen swung her gaze back to Blaine. When he leaned down, she could just see the tops of his Calvin Boxers. She giggled slightly. Mr. Grey was just starting to call roll as Blaine straightened up. Their eyes met and Kristen felt an electric shock run from her eyes to her toes. He smiled softly as Kristen started panicking, _Do I have something stuck in my teeth? Does my breath smell? Ahhhhh!! _

"Kristen?" His voice was low and rumbled over to her ears.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out sometime? Say around 7? Tonight?"

Kristen's palms started to sweat and she felt faint. _No! Don't go and faint Kristen!_

"Yeah, um, sure!" Kristen smiled.

"Sweet, I'll pick you up at-" He looked at her expectantly.

Kristen thought fast, "Um, about that, you can't tell a soul where I live, 'K?"

Blaine looked confused. "Ahem." Mr. Grey stood in front of their desks.

"Would you like to share what you were talking about Ms. Gregory? Mr. Chandley?" He looked at the pair expectantly.

"Nope." They replied at the same time.

"Good, then I suggest that you listen to the class lecture of you want to pass."

Kristen and Blaine exchanged glances. Kristen smiled and mouthed, "Meet me after class." Blaine nodded. She smiled, this was turning out to be a great day.

---------------------------------------

**So? What do you think? Should Blaine be good and nawt tell the whole senior and junior class where Kristen lives?? You decide... **

**So puh-lease Read and Review!!!!!**

**I have got to get atleast 4 reviews before I'll post the next chappie...**

**you know you love me,**

**i**


	6. Slice of Heaven Surprise

**Disclaimer: don't own… that's nawt new….except for Blaine…******** he's mine!**

Kristen

As Kristen walked out of Algebra she looked around for Blaine. When she spied him, she walked over and smiled up at him.

"Blaine, there's something I have got to tell you. In private." She added with a little wink.

"Okay." He followed her over towards a deserted corner.

"Okay. You can't tell **anyone** where I live got it?" He nodded and leaned closer to her.

"I. live. In. the. Brickview. Apartments." She said, watching his face for signs of repulsion and horror. But all he did was shrug.

"So? That's nothing to be ashamed of K. I'll call or text you with details. Alright?"

Kristen nodded feeling relieved and elated. HE HAD A NICKNAME FOR HER!!! K. Her first initial had never sounded so good…

Kristen walked out of Algebra in a daze. Blaine Chandler just asked her out!! She was dying to see the PC and tell them the news!

"Massie!"

The brunette whipped her head around, a scowl on her pretty features. When she recognized Kristen she smiled.

"Heyy, what's up?"

"EhMaGawd!!!! Guess what?"

"What?" Massie asked her amber eyes lighting up.

"Blaine Chandler asked me out!!" Kristen exclaimed watching Massie's face break into a big grin.

"Ehmagawd!! He's a senior right?!" Massie shrieked fanning her St. Bart's-tanned face with her fire engine red nails.

"Have you told anyone else?" Massie asked.

Kristen shook her head.

"I'll give you and everyone else the details at our sleepover on Friday, 'K?"

Massie nodded.

"Do you want me to tell the others?

"**No.** I don't want them to know incase he's you're typical jock and can only talk about sports, his car, or who knows what else."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then, 'K?"

"Yup. Later Mass."

"Buh-bi Kris."

When Kristen walked into AP History, she sat down and pulled out her Silver Razr to text Blaine.

As she was typing her message, her phone vibrated with a text.

**Blaine:** hey u wanna go 2 slice of hvn on thurs?

Excited she texted him back.

**Kristen:** yea! what time?

She hit SEND and slipped her phone into her bag, finally paying attention to Mrs. McCulley's lecture.

When the bell rang for lunch, Kristen ran out the door and hurried into the Café. She sat down at Table 18 and pulled her Razr out of her bag. The screen read: ONE NEW MESSAGE. Hope filled her quicker than shoppers at a sample sale.

**Blaine:** yup ill pck u up

She smiled and quickly replied.

**Kristen:** k. c u then

The rest of the week passed quickly. Suddenly it was Thursday and Kristen hurried out of school and into Massie's Range Rover. When Isaac pulled up in front of the Montador buildings, Kristen raced out of the car and ran into the empty apartments. She quickly filled the tub with hot water and grabbed some of the bubble bath. She quickly scrubbed herself clean and dried with a fluffy white towel.

Kristen padded over to her closet and picked out her favorite Lucky skinny jeans, her favorite soccer jersey, and her black and white Pumas. She put gray eyeliner on her lower lids, and added some Clinique mascara to her eyelashes. There. Casual, simple, yet pretty. She squirted some of Clinique's Happy onto her neck and wrists and she was set. Kristen grabbed her Razr from her dresser and switched her bedroom light off.. She wandered into the living room and turned on the TV. After surfing channels, she decided to watch MTV's Cribs. The doorbell rang and Kristen jumped. She quickly ran her fingers through her short, damp, shoulder-length hair and swiped some clear gloss on.

She called out "Coming!" when the doorbell rang again. She ran her fingers through her hair again and smacked her lips together before swinging the apartment door open. Blaine stood in front of the door and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, good-lookin'" he greeted, his voice rumbling over her.

"Hey, one sec, lemme lock up." She squeaked, grabbing her scratched Razr from the couch and slid the key off of the hook by the door. Kristen slammed the door shut , locked it, and slid the key into her back pocket along with her phone.

"Ready?" Blaine looked at her expectantly.

"Yup." Kristen replied.

Blaine slung his arm over her should as they started down the stairs. Kristen could nawt believe that the hottest guy in all of OCD High, not to mention a _senior_, liked her!

They walked out to Blaine's Black Ford Mustang and got in.

"So, Slice of Heaven, huh?" Kristen asked, remembering the last time she went there was in…7th grade. Wow. That was when the whole Nikki thing started and it was all for that stupid dance….

"Yeah, I love getting their pizza, it's really good." He replied.

She nodded and they rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

When they arrived, Blaine parked the car and before Kristen could move, Blaine was on her side of the car opening the door for her.

"Thanks Blaine." She said, feeling excited. No boy had _ever_ opened a car door for her before! That had to be a sign, right? She could not _wait _ to tell Massie and everyone!

Once again, Blaine held the door open for Kristen. She smiled her thanks and walked in. She looked around and breathed in the aroma of pizza dough, marinara sauce, and herbs. She and Blaine looked around for a person to seat them.

"How can I help you?" a deep voice came from behind them. Kristen whirled around and gasped at the person standing before her.

She looked him up and down and liked what she saw. The black hair, olive green eyes and tan skin was all familiar. His body had become even more toned from the last time she had seen him, at a certain someone's party a long time ago. Kristen couldn't believe he still worked here. She felt a flood of emotion rush through her.

"Griffin!? What are you doing here?"

**Ohhhh, what do you think??? Puh—lease R&R!!!!! they make me smile!!! And don't expect nice long chapters every single time, ok?**

**You know you love me,**

**i**


	7. Chapter sevuhn

**A/N: ok, so the whole 2 chapter-per-character thing? nawt working... so i'm gonna do 2 characters per chapter to get the story moving a bit... enjoy darlings... (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…**

**Alicia**

"Mmmm, I love you Josh." Alicia said as she snuggled up to him. They were wandering around the park on a nice fall afternoon.

"Love you too babe." He murmured. They sat down on a park bench and watched the sun go down.

He listened as she chattered away about the latest gossip in school, who's dating who, and little bits of information. They talked a lot, surprisingly, even after being together for 3 years, they still had a bunch to say. Alicia, being the gossip queen of OCD High, always had _some_ piece of information or tidbit of info. Josh, who was always quiet, just soaked up the information like a sponge. If there was anything really juicy, Josh would tell his buddies Cam, Derrick, Plovert, and Kemp.

They were one of _the_ hottest couples at OCD High. Alicia had finally grew into her boobs and grew even prettier if that was possible. She was one of Ralph Lauren's top models and got all of _the_ hottest fashions, first. Josh grew taller too and got tanner. His eyes grew darker and more mysterious and his hair got lighter and sun streaked from playing soccer so much. He, Cam, and Derrick had all helped to lead the team to victories all season long.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do after high school? Are you going to college? Play soccer? What?"

Josh sighed and turned to face Alicia.

"You know that I love you, right?"

Alicia nodded, her heart in her throat.

"I think that I'm gonna go to Italy. So I can play for the National Team there." He paused to see her reaction.

"'K. That could work, I could buy a ticket to come and see you, I bet that my dad has Frequent Flyer miles…." She babbled as her brain went into overload. Then she took a deep, calming breath.

"Let's not talk about the future, okay?"

Josh nodded, then grinned, "Besides, I can think of something that is _much _more entertaining." He said as he lowered his head to kiss her.

Suddenly Alicia's Silver Sidekick rang. Alicia shot an apologetic glance at Josh and picked up the phone. She rolled her eyes when she say the caller id. It was her mom.

"One sec."

"Hello?"

"Alicia? Are you there? I have some _very_ exciting news for you!"

"What?"

"Nina, your cousin, is coming to live with us till the end of the summer!"

Alicia dropped the phone, shocked. This could nawt be happening. No, this was all just a dream.

"Alicia? Are you there sweetie? Aren't you excited?" Her mother's voice sounded tinny and far away. And then she fainted.

"Alicia? Baby? C'mon, wake up. Please wake up."

Alicia's eyes fluttered open and she saw Josh leaning over her with a concerned look on his face. His eyes were glassy and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Josh? Are you ok?"

"Alicia!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried and drew her up in a big bear hug.

"I'm fine-Ow!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head gingerly.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Josh asked, his chocolate brown eyes boring into her own brown ones.

She nodded and tried to stand up.

"Easy," Josh said as he helped her get back onto her feet.

"Take off those heels or you'll fall right back down on your butt."

Alicia giggled and slid off her 3 inch Jimmy Choo wedges. She bent down and picked them up, and started walking down the path.

"Hey, you forgot this." Josh said, holding out her LV Louis Vuitton purse and Sidekick.

"Oh yeah. Thanks. Now c'mon. My body is in desperate need of a Starbucks Chai latte and a slice of their lemon pound cake. You?"

"You just read my mind, girl." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he fell into step with her.

"And that concludes our show for today folks, tune in tomorrow to learn how to 'Spice up your Sauce'!" I'm Dylan Marvil-"

"And Merri-Lee Marvil for te Daily Grind. See you tomorrow!"

Mother and daughter smiled CrestWhite smiles for hte camera as the 'Daily Grind Song' came on. Once the little red light went out on the camera, Dylan squealed and hugged her mother hard.

"This is so much fun! I can't wait to be a real anchor now!"

Merri-Lee smiled.

"You'll be a great anchor honey. Now go and see your fans!"

"Thanks Mom!"

Dylan ran outside and cheers greeted her. As Dylan walked around signing papers and smiling for pictures, she heard a familiar voice behind her. Dylan whipped around and smiled up at the tall, shaggy-haired, puppy-dog eyed boy in front of her.

"Hey Derrck! What's up?"

"Not much. Well actually, there is something...it's about Massie."

20 minutes later, Dylan and Derrick were settled in the big chairs of Starbucks, drinks in hand.

"Whats wrong with Massie?!" Dylan snapped, half afraid of what he might say.

"Well I'm in Driver's Ed with her and the teacher is young. She was flirting with him right in front of me! She was all, 'I'm Masssie Bloock, and I take my prewecious little doggie driving with me.. etc. What do I do?"

Derrick dropped his head sheepishly, embarrassed at his outburst. He played with his cell phone while he waited for Dylan's reply.

Dylan tapped her lip as she turned the news over in her head. It sounded like a classic Massie Move. Have a total HART in the palm of her hand and be drawing in another with something like a siren call. If only _she_ could do that.

"Do something big for her. Take her out somewhere totally unexpected, and make a big deal out of it. Like get her a ring that she can show off at school. Or buy her another charm for her charm bracelet. Then take her on a moonlight ride or something. Whatever you do, make it big, and make it memorable."

With that, Dylan got up and walked out of Starbucks without her drink. Derrick got up and followed her, deep in thought. When they pair stepped out of Starbucks, paparazzi jumped out of the bushes. As camera lights blinded them, they called out questions and headline names.

"Who's you new boy Dylan?"

"Who's the mystery guy Dyl?"

"Kiss 'er! Kiss 'er!"

Dylan kept on marching away, her heels clicking with urgency. Derrick followed quickly and together they got into Dylan's limo.

10 minutes later Dylan was thinking about what had happened outside of Starbucks. Only then did it hit her that those pictures would be on the front cover of Us Weekly and People.

"Shit. This is **not **good."

**So? What do you think? reviews**** make me smile… at least 5 reviews before i go on...**

**You know you love me,**

**i **


	8. tabloid troubles

**Im a terrible author, i know. but life has nawt been fair to me lately... school hasnt been too kind either.. so please dont give up on me and keep on looking out for the next chapter.. deedee is gonna help me with it so i should get it out sooner... :) 'k? hope you like the chapter!! **

**disclaimer: disclaimed...**

The next morning Dylan was woken up by her doorbell. Grumbling, she rolled out of her king sized memory foam bed and shuffled over to her closet. She slipped on her fluffiest slippers and her silk bathrobe. The doorbell rang again as she made her way down the spiraling stairs.

"Coming!" Dylan called as she reached the bottom of the steps. She swung open the heavy oak door and gasped at who stood in front of her.

"Massie? Whats up? Is anything wron-"

Massie held a mosturized palm up to stop her.

"Whats wrong? Are you seriously asking _me_ whats wrong. Because something has **got** to be wrong with _your head_ if you think that you can go out with **my** boyfriend behind my back and me nawt find out! Thats whats wrong!"

Then Massie dug inside her big D&G bag and pulled out the lastest copy of Us Weekly. On the cover were pictures of Dylan and Derrick in Starbucks talking with their heads close together. The title read: DYLAN HAS A NEW BOY TOY ALREADY? The red-head visably paled beneath her freckles. Then she shook her head and raised her sad green eyes up to Massie's own hazel ones.

"You honestly think that I would do that to you? MY best friend? My oldest friend? Thats really sad Mass, really sad." Then Dylan turned on her slippered heel and walked back into her house. Massie rolled her eyes and followed Dylan into the house.

"Dyl, just tell me what happened. Please?"

"All we did was go out to talk. Derrick went ovedr to my mom's show after it had finished live and asked to go somewhere to talk. So I suggested Starbucks and off we went. We were in there just catching up on each others lives. Nothing more and nothing less. I didn't see anything wrong with friends going out to get coffee together so I agreed. That's the whole story," Dylan put finger-quotes around 'story'

"And you can choose to believe me or nawt."

"Hmmm. Whatevs. Later"

Without another word Massie walked out of Dylan's house and started her car.

After Dylan finished her tea, she went upstairs and powered up her Mac. Then she logged onto AIM and sent a message to Derrick.

**bigredhead: better do it tonight. shes onto you..**

**bigredhead has logged off.**

Once Massie got home, she sat on her fluffy bed and thought about Dylan's story. She didn't believe that Derrick would cheat on her but still... you never know. Her thoughts were interrupted by her enV ringing. She raced over to her purse and saw that she had a new text. From Derrick.

**Derrick: Meet me outside in 30**

Puzzled she walked over to her private bathroom and started a shower. 10 minutes later she emerged, wrapped in a fluffy towel with another wrapped around her head like a turban. She walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit. Since it was probably a date though, she decided to dress up a little. She picked out True Religion dark wash skinny jeans, a long, fitted, silk (with lace around the edges) dark blue cami, a short cream-colored cashmere tie-front cardigan, and a pair of black Marc Jacobs wedges. She put on pearl studs and a pearl choker. Then she quickly blow-dryed her hair to glossy perfection and started to apply her make-up. First went her foundation, then black Chanel mascara, black eyeliner on her lower lids, a touch of blush, and a little bit of sparkles on her eyelids. Then she put on some gloss and was ready. When she was done she grabbed her favorite D&G bag and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wait! Sunglasses!" Massie raced over to her sunglasses and pulled out her huge cream Chanel glasses.

She slid them on top of her head and with that, left the room. Massie walked downstairs and was right on time. She heard a familiar car horn beep and opened the door.

A wolf whistle came from inside the Corvette.

"Damn girl you are looking finne tonight!"

Massie smiled and slid into the buttery seats of Derrick's Corvette.

"Hey baby. Where are we goin' tonight?" Derrick just grinned. So Massie reached across the gear shift and kissed him on the lips. Once she pulled back, she grinned and prompted, "Soo?? Are you going to tell me?" Derrick just shook his head, a grin plastered on his face and pulled out of the driveway. Massie sighed, slid on her sunglasses and turned on the radio. She listened for a couple of minutes and then turned it off. Then, after what seemed like forever to Massie, Derrick said, "We're here!" Then shut off the engine.

Massie looked around and all she saw was a lake, some sand, woods, and... a picinic basket and food? With a checkered cloth? She could not help but grin at the corniness of it all. But when Derrick opened her door and helped her out of the car she just laughed. The couple walked over to where the picnic basket was and sat down. Derrick unpacked the basket and Massie was impressed with what was in it. Sandwiches, chips, veggies, and even a big 2 liter bottle of Diet Coke with splenda for Massie. They laughed and talked for a while and as the sun went down it turned into a make out session.

Later, when they were walking along the sand, Derrick stopped and got down on one knee. He pulled a Tiffany box out of his pocket and cleared his throat. Massie looked at him in shock. Derrick opened the Tiffany box, revealing a silver heart with D&M engraved in the middle.

"Massie? Will you please forgive me for the whole Dylan thing? I just wanted to catch up with her. That's all. Will you please stay my girlfriend?"

Massie, to her ultimate humiliation, started to tear up. But she managed to choke out a yes before she jumped into his arms and hugged him hard.

"Sorry. Was I really being that much a bitch towards you?" she said as she hugged him.

"Not really. But in the car I kinda guessed that you weren't to happy with me. And I thought that we needed a nice little picnic to brighten things up..." Massie looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. Really genuinely smiled. Then when she started to speak, Derrick held a finger to her lips and whispered, "Don't. But here." He held up the Tiffany charm and grabbed her left arm. Then with an ahh-dorable amount of concentration he hooked the new charm right between the crown and the pug.

"Perfect." Massie said, admiring the new look and weight of the charm.

"Thank you Derrick. I love it."

"Anything for you baby, _anything_ for you."

**i know, i know, sapppy ending but i thought that it suited it. like it? and PLEASE do nawt give up on me. i never seem to have time to get on the computer anymore... so if it takes me a while to get my next chapter out, keep on looking for it!! please dont write me off as a flake.. :) R&R!! **

**you know i heart my reviewers...  
i**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: heyy i just want to say that i am sorry for nawt updating in a while but school has been very...schoolish... ;) i have A TON of homework and i needed time to think of a good chapter for you guys... hope this lives up to your VERY HIGH standards... :)**

**disclaimer: disclaimed. dont sue me.**

She ducked her head and slid on her huge D&G sunglasses and pushed through the thick crowd, all screaming her now famous name. Her coral colored wedges clacked on the pavement as she rushed to get to her car. Her signature pale blond hair was curled and hung loose around her narrow shoulders.

"Claire!! Claire!! Look over here!!"

"Lyons! Look this way!"

They never ended. Claire jumped into the back of her black Hummer and nodded at her driver. He nodded and the Hummer took off, leaving the stalkerazzi in the dust. Claire sighed and leaned back against the buttery leather seats. This whole be-a-movie-star thing was SO overated. The stalkerazzi never left you alone, people used you all the time, and your private life was no longer private.

Her red Rumor vibrated suddenly and Claire smiled at who was calling.

"Heyy Cam." she purred into the phone, happy to hear from him.

"Hey babe, wanna meet somewhere quiet?" Claire smiled as his deep rumbling vioce came through the phone.

"Sure, where?" she questioned, wondering what her ahh-mazing boyfriend could possibly be planning.

"Just put Alex on the phone." shrugging, Claire handed her driver the phone.

Claire slumped back against her seat and wondered where they were going. Maybe a new resort somewhere? Or a spa... Nah, Cam doesn't do spas.

After about 2 minutes, Alex handed Claire's phone back to her. Then she tried to pry the information out of him by asking the man about 50 questions. When he wouldn't give her anything other than a quick "I think that you will like it." Claire gave up. Then she asked him how long until they reached Destination Unknown.

"About twenty minutes." came the simple reply.

Mumbling something about ah-nnoying drivers, Claire took a picture of her outfit and sent it to Massie, Dylan, Alicia and Kristen and asked them to rate her and if it was date worthy.

She was wearing a coral and ivory abstract-print halter-top dress by Chloe and it just grazed her knees. She had on coral colored wooden bangles and ivory hoops.

Immediately her phone vibrated, alerting her that she texts. Claire opened them and they said:

**Massie: luv it! 9.5!! :) 2 ka-ute! giv me detes l8r k? kisses!  
Alicia: ahdorable! hes gonna luv it! 9.4!!  
Dylan: luv it! the ivory dress makes ur tan POP! :) 9.5! xoxo!  
Kristen: very cute! 5-way us l8r w/detes!! 9.5!! **

Her phone vibrated again but this time she had a call. From Conner Foley. OMG.

"Hello?"

"Claire! how are you? Meet me in front of the Ivy in 10? K?"

With that, the movie star hung up. Confused, Claire told Alex to go to the Ivy really quick. 10 minutes later, Claire arrived at the Ivy and stepped out of her Hummer. She looked around and saw Conner waiting for her on the corner. She gave a little wiggle of her fingers to let him know that she had seen him and slammed the door. Then she walked over to her gorgeous ex. He was in torn jeans, a Ralph Lauren polo and a black baseball cap.

"C! How are you? You look amazing."

In a daze at how nice Conner was being, Claire replied in short, one syllable answers. Then she mentally slapped herself for acting all star-struck and moony around him. She straightened up and looked Conner in his gorgeous eyes.

"What do you want Foley?"

Conner looked genuinely hurt. Then he sighed and motioned for Claire to come closer. She rolled her eyes but leaned in towards him. Before Claire knew what happened, Conner's mouth was on hers and his hands were in her hair and pulling her closer to him. For a millisecond, Claire kissed him back as memories of 7th grade came rushing back and in her book, Conner was making a bigger comeback then Cadillac in the kissing department. Then she remembered Cam and pulled away quickly before any paparazzi could snap a photo. Too late.

"You jack ass!! Who the _hell_ do you think you are? You can NAWT just go around kissing your exes!!" Claire hissed as she wiped her mouth with her wrist. Then, as Conner tried to come up with a response, she slapped him across his Abercrombie model face. Hard. There. That would show the arrogant bastard.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ call me again. If you do, you will be ruined."

With that, Claire turned on the heel of her Rene Caovilla wedges and stomped over to her Hummer, shaking. She was almost blinded by the flashes of the cameras and put on her sunglasses. Then she tore open the door, leaped inside and the Hummer took off, almost killing a couple of paparazzi. Then, when the divider between the front seat and backseat was safely up, Claire dissolved into tears and cried.

**x.x**

The whole entire date, Kristen's mind was realing. How could Griffen still work here? Doesn't he have a life or something?? Where does he go to school? Why wo-

"Kris? What do you think?"

Kristen was snapped out of her daze and looked up at Blaine in surprise.

"Hmm? What did you say babe?"

Blaine looked at her and smiled patiently, like he was dealing with a preschooler.

"Cheese, pepporoni, or veggie?"

"Ummm, how about veggie?Is that okay with you?" She said, biting her lip in fake indescion and unceratinty.

"Veggie it is then." Blaine turned to Griffen, who stood with a pen hovering over his pad of paper. He nodded and looked directly at Kristen as he waited for her drink order.

"Diet Coke please." Kristen glanced up quickly and saw that Griffen was staring right at her.

"I'll take a Coke." Blaine cleared his throat and glanced between the two. Kristen snapped her gaze away, her thoughts even more jumbled then before.

Griffen walked away and Kristen tried to concentrate on Blaine, but kept on thinking back to 7th grade, when Griffen first got to Westchester. She had scoped him out and tried to impress him by acting all weird and not-Kristen-y and it freaked him out. She hadn't seen him since the party, but she could still see why any girl would go after him.

She snapped back into reality just in time to hear what Blaine had to say.

"...So there is this pool party at my friend's house tomorrow night, I thought that it would be fun if we went together. What do ya say?"

A pool party would be fun...sure! Annd it would get her mind off of Griffen.

"Sure... What time?"

"I'll pick you up at about 6. 'K?"

Kristen nodded and saw their pizza coming. She quickly pushed her short hair out of her face and licked her lips in fake hunger. Blaine laughed and mimicked her, but adding gorilla sounds. Kristen laughed hard and clutched her stomach as the pizza was set down on the table. She wiped her eyes, careful not to smear her make up and nodded her thanks as a plate appeared in front of her.

She reached over to the pizza and grabbed a big, gooey slice, heaped with veggies. She raised it in mock salute to Blaine and then dug in. It was good.

The cheese was really gooey so every time Kristen took a bite, the cheese would stretch from her mouth to the pizza slice. It frustrated her like mad and Blaine chuckled every time she took a bite. She sent him a glance over the table and he just shook his head asnd smiled.

"Lemme help you with that baby."

He reached across the table and took a bite of her pizza. There was a string of cheese that went from her mouth...to his. He saw it too and slowly inched his way down, biting the cheese as he went. Kristen smiled and inched her mouth up to his. As their mouths met, Kristen thought, _"This is the most perfect first date kiss **ever**."_

**x.x**

**i had _such_ a Lady in the Tramp moment. sorrry!!but i liked it!! : please review and dont give up on me!! please review and make me smile!! **

**you know i love you,**

**i**


	10. chapter ten!

**A/N: well hello there! :) sorry for not updating. worst writers block ever! then i cranked out a few chapters. i just didnt know what to do with the story... forgive me?**

**disclaimer: nope. nothing**

*** * * ***

"Mom! I'm home!" Alicia called as she walked into her home. Her heels were click clacking as she wandered into the giant mansion's foyer, the sound bouncing off the expensive paintings that decorated the walls.

"Hi sweetie! How was your date?" Nadia asked as she walked into the foyer, nearly bumping into her daughter. Alicia stepped back and dusted imaginary lint off her jeans. She looked up, smiling and nodded.

"It was great Mom."

Alicia brushed past her mom and started up the stairs when the doorbell rang. Realization set in as Nadia walked forward to open the door.

"Wait! Mom! I want to open it! Hold on!" Alicia rushed down the steps and walked over to the door, remembering their earlier conversation.

With a deep breath, she pulled the big door open, a smile painted on her face.

"Cousin! Long time no see! No?!"

Alicia just smiled and said, "_Hola_ bitch. Now go away!" With that, she turned and slammed the door shut in Nina Callas' face.

"Alicia! Open that door right this instant! How rude of you!" Nadia stepped forward to try and open the door, but Alicia was blocking the way.

"Nu-uh Mama. She already came into our lives once and ruined it and now you are letting her come in AGAIN?! Seriously! Do you think that we forgive and forget that easily! She made our lives HELL the last time she was here! And she stole stuff! Thats ILLEGAL! You really don't want her here. Go send her to stay at the Hilton or something."

Alicia waved her hand dismissively at the last part. She honestly didn't care where Nina stayed as long as it wasn't near her.

"Alicia. We have no choice! She's family! I know that you don't exactly get along, but maybe give her a fresh start? Please?"

"Nope. If you let her in this house, I won't speak to her, I won't acknowledge that she is here, or even in the same room as me! I will NOT be chauffering her around and I most certainly am NAWT going to be taking her anywhere me or my friends are going. So don't even _ask_ me too."

Alicia stomped up the stairs, swinging her bag back and forth as she took each step. She heard her mother sigh and then open the door, apoligizing for her and ask her to come in. She still could not believe that her mother and father would do this to her! Nina made life _hell _when she was here last time. But revenge is a bitch. Everyone knows that, right?

****

When Alicia got to her room she tossed her purse onto her bed and kicked off her heels, opening her closet door and kicking them soccer style into the back of the closet. She grabbed her favorite old sweatshirt of her Dad's and a pair of black leggings. Shrugging off her top, the Harvard sweater went on and after her jeans were off, the leggings were on. With a satisfied glance at her supermodel face and body in the mirror, she walked back over to her purse, grabbed her Sidekick and put the purse on a hook. She put some gloss on at her vanity and brushed her black locks, a perfect pout on her gorgeous face, as she wondered, "_What did I ever do to deserve this??" _

Alicia went and plopped down on her pile of pillows and flipped the phone open. With a sigh, she started to text.

**the biggest bitch/boyfriend stealer is back. any ideas to get rid of her?  
to: dylan, claire, massie, kristen**

****

"COOOUUUUSSSSEEEEENNNN!!!" Nina screeched as she flung Alicia's door open. Alicia barely even glanced up from her magazine. Nina started to walk around her room, touching old posters and looking in her closet. When she sat down on Alicia's bed, that did it.

"YOU! OUT!" she screamed, jumping up. Nina staggered to her feet and looked at Alicia with wide eyes.

"You came into my life once already and YOU RUINED IT. You stole all of our boyfriends and you made everyone think that we didn't know _anything_. And you stole things from people! I mean, don't you have enough money to buy them yourself?"

When Nina started to interupt, Alicia held up a manicured finger.

"Yes you did that, so don't even deny it! You acted like you had no idea what these people were accusing you for! What is your problem? I swear if you go anywhere near my friends or you set a toe in my room, you will be sorry Nina Call-ASS!"

Alicia spat out the last word and grabbed Nina's skinny arm, dragging her out of her room. Then she threw the door shut and dusted off her hands. She grabbed her Ralph Lauren perfume and sprayed the door and everything that _that bitch_ had touched.

"Now you can't smell _her_ anymore. Ha."

She crossed the room and powered up her Mac. Smiling, she typed a message to Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire.

**'Phase One initiated.'**

********

"OMG. Griffen got soo fucking hot!" Kirsten gushed on Friday as she flicked popcorn at Dylan who was inspecting her red hair for split ends.

"It should be like illegal for someone to be that hot. Sooo not fair."

Alicia laughed as she thought of the last Kristen and Griffen had seen each other. It had been at Skye's interesting Halloween party. After that, Griffen had left Briarwood and no one had heard from him. Lots of rumors swirled around but no one knew which one was true. There was the good old "_he found a hot italian babe and ran off to marry her_" but no one believed that. Then there was the one that Massie shot down immediately, "_Kristen scared him off after the party_." Alicia just kind of laughed at them because she knew that they weren't true. Kristen had mentioned something about a text from him during the summer but now that Alicia thought about it, it made sense that he would text the girl he liked, right?

Her head whipped around when she felt popcorn land on her back. Looking up at Massie and Kristen, she smiled. "Sorry guys, I was, umm remembering something that Ralph wanted me to do tomorrow." She smiled apologeticaly and listened to Kristen's story.

"Anyways he looked so shocked when I walked into the diner with Blaine."

Her voice was smug. Massie smiled and lightly punched Kristen on the shoulder. "Good job Kris, show him what he's missing. And make him _want_ what he's missing." She smiled and Kristen laughed.

"I never told you the best part! We totally like kinda made out there too! And I think that he saw!" Kristen looked around excitedly. All the girls cheered and laughed, immediately asking for details. Then Dylan jumped up, remembering something.

"You guys! You can come see the Daily Grind on Monday! Its the first show I'm doing by myself and I totally need you guys there."

"I'm so there Dyl!" The 3 of them said together. "Oh! And I sent Claire a text too and she said that she would check with her 'agent'" Dylan put air quotes around _agent_ "and she got back to me. She can go! She's flying out soon!!! She's gonna have the whole weekend with us!"

Everyone shrieked and happy danced as there was a knock on the door. Massie was still happy dancing as she opened the door.

"OH MY GOD CLAIRE!!!" Massie jumped forward and hugged her friend tightly. Alicia, Kristen and Dylan were right behind her squealing and screaming "CLAIRE!!" Claire was screaming and hugging everyone while crying.

"Oh my gawd. It has been too long you guys! I have soo much to tell you. Though have probably seen a lot in the papers..." She added sourly, wiping her tears away and laughing. "My life probably couldn't get any more fucked up. Hollywood is a bitch and everyone is in this crazy competition to be the best and I hate it! Everyone is so fake and they just use you!" She wiped away more tears as Dylan grabbed her luggage and Massie started to rub small circles on her back. Alicia cleared a path through all the clothes and bags for her to sit.

"Aww Claire baby you should have called! You know that we are always here for you!"

Claire nodded and shook her head, rolled her shoulders back and looked up at her best friends, smiling.

"So, what have I missed?"

With that, the five girls collapsed onto the pile of clothes, bags, pillows, and make up and started talking.

****

**so, there was a chapterr. ughh, like a year later, but if you love me review? **

**xoxo,**

**italyy**


End file.
